This application claims the priority of Federal Republic of Germany Patent Application No. 196 52 692.2 filed Dec. 18, 1996, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
In the case of a known coupe-type motor vehicle (Porsche 911 Carrera) having an extendable air guiding device arranged on the rear side, a transversely extending trim plate, which forms an extension of the roof contour disposed in front of it, is arranged on the upper edge of the rear window, in which trim plate an elongated additional brake light is arranged approximately in the center.
In the case of the convertible or Targa version of the same passenger car, instead of the transversely extending, rear-window-side trim plate, a fitted-on, upwardly projecting holding bow is provided above the extendable air guiding device on the rear lid, which holding bow receives the additional brake light.
Both constructions have the disadvantage that, for the coupe version, on the one hand, and for the convertible or Targa version, on the other hand, in each case differently constructed additional components must be provided for receiving the additional brake lights, which results in high costs.
It is an object of the invention to provide, on a rear area of a motor vehicle provided with an extendable air guiding device, an additional brake light arrangement which, while the costs are reduced, can be used for different vehicle body variants.
This and other objects have also been achieved by according to the present invention by providing a motor vehicle having an air guiding device, which is arranged in the rear area and can be displaced from a retracted inoperative position into an extended operative position, and having at least one additional brake light, wherein, on a vehicle body part which directly adjoins the front edge of the air guiding device, a first additional brake light is provided and, on a transversely extending rearward edge area of the air guiding device , a second additional brake light is provided, according to the position of the air guiding device, at least the brake light being connected which at the time is visible from the rear.
This and other objects have also been achieved by according to the present invention by providing an arrangement of a brake light in a motor vehicle having a rear air guiding device, comprising: a rear body structure of a motor vehicle defining an indentation for receiving an air guiding device; an air guiding device operatively coupled to said rear body structure to be movable between a retracted inoperative position located at least partially within said indentation and an extended operative position at least partially outside of said indentation, said air guiding device defining a rearward-facing recess, said recess being located within said indentation when in said retracted inoperative position and being located outside of said indentation when in said extended operative position; and a brake light disposed in said recess.
This and other objects have also been achieved by according to the present invention by providing a rear air guiding device for a motor vehicle, comprising: an upper shell including a plurality of fins; and a lower shell connected to said upper shell, said lower shell defining a rearward-facing recess for receiving a brake light.
The principal advantages achieved by means of the invention are that, as the result of the arrangement of two additional brake lights in the rear area which are arranged separately from one another, one being disposed in front of the air guiding device, and the other being arranged on the rearward edge area of the air guiding device, a brake light arrangement is provided which, while the costs are reduced, can be used for different vehicle body variants with an extendable air guiding device so that cost-intensive, additional trip plates or fitted-on holding bows are not required.
The first additional brake light is placed in a recess of a niche-type indentation of a stationary rear center part or of a folding top compartment lid and is held in position there. The second additional brake light is arranged on the transversely extending rear side of the extendable air guiding device, specifically in a niche-type receiving device of the air guiding device. In the retracted inoperative position of the air guiding device, the first brake light disposed in front is connected and visible whereas the second brake light is covered by the engine cover. When the air guiding device is extended, starting from an intermediate position, the second brake light is connected and visible since the first brake light is covered by the air guiding device.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.